The major objectives of the proposed research are four fold: 1) The isolation, purification and study of the mechanism of reaction of two-a-fucosyl-transferases, one a-galactosyltransferase, one a-sialyltransferase and one beta-glucosyltranserase which are involved in the biosynthesis of neutral and acidic glycosphingolipids. 2) Structure determination and immunological characterization of pentaglycosylceramide isolated from bovine erythrocytes will be completed. 3) Biosynthetic studies in vitro of blood group H (I & II), novel Le a, sialyl novel Le a and fucosyl GM1 ganglioside in animal tissues will be continued and extended. 4) Isolation, characterization and purification of an a-fucosidase from clam (Venus mercenaria) liver and a beta-galactosiadse from green papaya will be cntinued.